


Do You Still Love Me?

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Family Drama, Gen, Insecurity, fireplace, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg receives a visitor in the middle of the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 9: 'Fireplace/Candles'

"...Dad?"  
  
Greg looked up from his distracted glance at the cracking fire. "Oh, Natalie." How long had he been sitting there? Twenty minutes? Probably. The glow and warmth of the fire must've put him in a trance. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Natalie came closer and snuggled into Greg's lap. He wrapped an arm around her. "Are... Are you and Mum... Do you not love each other anymore?"  
  
Oh. He was afraid she'd ask that. Greg placed a gentle kiss on the side of Natalie's head. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You don't kiss anymore."  
  
It hit Greg harder than he thought it would of, and he looked at the fire once more. "I... You're right."  
  
Natalie patted Greg's cheek. "Why?"  
  
Greg was silent for a long time. His cheek was patted a few more times before he softly grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "I don't know." He had ideas, however. Him staying at work too long, him starting to drink more, him trying to raise his daughter more than trying to save his marriage... Him, him, him. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Dad, do you still love me?"  
  
Greg let out a shaky breath. "Of course I do." He pulled Natalie closer and stroked her hair. "I always do."  
  
The fire died off after some time, yet Greg just held Natalie close to his heart. For of all the things he was losing in his life, she was one he would refuse to let go.


End file.
